castleseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
John Mullins
Sergeant Mullins is the leader of one of the squads. He has a mustache and wears a standard soldiers helmet. He carries a rifle and a knife. A very short tempered sergeant, Mullins is a hardened Soldier who's perseverance, skills with a knife and die hard attitude helped him survive the 3rd castle. Appearances Before Castle Repercussions Mullins was a sergeant who is under command of The General. He was one of the three soldiers that fell with Boomer. Some speculate that the soldier that an evil dived right on top of him in Castle III part C, could have been Mullins when he struck the evil with his knife. Castle Repercussions C Mullins was trapped between the drones, then proceed to escape after killing several drones with his fists. Finding a exit, he then was attacked by creatures, which he killed using his knife and rifle. Despite his attempts to thin their ranks, they forced Mullins to run off a cliff, where Evils continued to follow him. Mullins then fell to the deep and hit a crevice in the mountain. Then while climbing up, he starts a monologue in which he blames Dr. Romanov for doing this. He then starts walking through the hall and encountered a mindworm that begins to taunt him. Mullins is shot in the arm by Private Ray, who first thought he was killed by the gunshot. Then, Ray accompanies him to go to the courtyard. Castle Repercussions D1 Mullins is shown with Boomer, Roberts and another soldier that Mullins dubbed as Some Other Guy. When they started to walk, an invisible arm (The Puppet Master) comes out of a crack in the wall and killed Some Other Guy while Boomer and Mullins ran and Roberts stared in sick fascination. Mullins then ran with Boomer and Roberts in a castle. Inside the castle, the tentacles pursued them after breaking open the entrace. Trapped by the hoarde of Evils and invisible Puppet Master arm, Boomer tossed several grenades which blew up the wall next to them and the seemingly undiminished hoarde of Evils and stopped the Puppet Master from advancing. Managing to form a small passageway in the weakened wall, they barely escaped the hoarde of Evils. Then, they walked into a room full of sleeping drones. While wading through the droners, a bang woke up the drones. After the drones start to wake up, Mullins killed a drone using his knife. Boomer and Roberts had made it to the other side, but Mullins was still with the drones. Castle Repercussions D2 Mullins is shown with Ray in the courtyard and spots a helicopter. The team of two ran towards the helicopter and found Helicopter Pilot Plisskin in it and expressed happiness for knowing that they were not the only survivors. While waiting for the engines to fire up, Boomer and Roberts had reached the courtyard, pursued by black mist. The five reached the helicopter and shot at the Evils that were attempting to reach the escaping survivors. They managed to get in the helicopter before the black mist consumed the ground behind them. While flying, the helicopter narrowly avoided being hit by a dragon that had made a sudden appearance. In addition, two flying demons attempted to stop the survivors, but were kept from being too close by gunfire. Category:Castle Series Characters Category:Castle Repercussions